During the planning or the operation of a computing environment, an estimate of the number of people needed to operate the computing environment may be determined. A computing environment may include mainframe computers, mid-range computers, and distributed desktop computers. A computing environment may provide computing resources and services to one customer or organization or to more than one customer or organization. The estimate of the number of people needed to operate a computing environment may be measured in the amount of time required for a person to accomplish a unit of work. For example, the estimate may be expressed in terms of person-months or person-years needed to perform a task or a collection of tasks. A person-year also may be referred to as a full-time equivalent (FTE).